


affection

by ineffablemercury



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablemercury/pseuds/ineffablemercury
Summary: Aziraphale, Crowley, and a variety of pet names.





	affection

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something that was previously posted as part of a drabble collection on livejournal, now revised!
> 
> apologies for any mistakes :)

Aziraphale is an expert at making Crowley's legs turn into jelly with a few choice words. 

The breathy sigh of _darling_ when a pudgy hand grasps his own and the angel's warm lips are pressed against his, both lost in the throes of ecstasy.

The disapproving mumble of  _dear boy_ when his lover sends him an exasperated look through gold-rimmed spectacles, light blue eyes shining with fondness and love.

The heated gasp of _beloved_ when manicured nails run down his back and a soft hand is tangled in his already tousled black hair, the Being beneath him gasping out a breathless  _"I love you."_

The loving coo of _dearheart_ when Aziraphale stands on the tips of his toes to plant a sweet and somewhat messy kiss on Crowley's pink cheek.

It comes so naturally to the angel, this heavenly affection for his not-so divine lover. It makes Crowley's heart jump and skip and run around in little circles, for he isn't used to such raw amorousness, even after all these years.

Aziraphale, on the other hand, is perfectly accustomed to flashy terms of endearment being thrown at him.

The habitual whisper of  _angel_ when he lays in bed with Crowley, a hand carding through his hair.

The lazy drawl of  _sugar_ when a drunken grin is stretched across his demon's lips and a salacious wink is sent his way.

The flirtatious, yet affectionate undertone of  _sweetheart_  when he and Crowley are feeding the ducks at St. James', and a loose arm is thrown around the angel's shoulders.

The unusually gentle murmur of  _l_ _ove_  when he feels the familiar comfort of Crowley's slender fingers entwine with his own, a warm hand assuring him that _everything was gonna be alright._

And Aziraphale finds that as long as he has Crowley by his side, and vice versa, it _is_.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always loved and appreciated! ❤
> 
> [(tumblr!)](https://saunteringadversaries.tumblr.com)


End file.
